My Baby's All Grown Up
by Hal-Baby-Dont
Summary: As Sally watches her grandchild on the playground she realizes that Percy isn't her little boy anymore. Percabeth!
1. All Grown Up

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction, it's a one-shot, maybe a two-shot if you want.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Sally's POV

Sitting on a park bench in Central Park watching my grandchild play. It seems like just the other day I was watching Percy play on this very same playground. He would pretend to be a superhero trying to save all of the children from whatever evil was in their imagination that day. If only he knew of the evil he would be facing throughout his life.

Even at five years old he was just as heroic as he is now. I don't know how he's done it, Most Demigods like him aren't able to live long enough to grow up, get married, start a family, and grow old. Every morning and night I pray to every god I know that he will make it through the day with out being hurt or killed. I know it is very unlikely for him to get hurt, I mean for the gods sakes he has the curse of Achilles. Even after twelve years he still won't tell me were his Achilles heel is. I know he told Annabeth, and I'm OK with that because I know if he ever needs to be punished she would always be willing to do the honors.

I at least have a sense of comfort that even though he isn't with me anymore, he has Annabeth to keep him out of trouble. I remember day I found out about their relationship. I was so excited, I knew it would happen one of these days.

_(Flashback)_

_Paul and I were sitting in the living room relaxing. It had been a week since my son became the Savior of the world. We hadn't heard much from him since then, but with the war behind us I wasn't as worried about him. Just as the credits began to role signaling the end of our movie, we heard the front door of our loft open._

"_Mom I'm home!" Percy yelled from the kitchen_

_I sat up strait as I heard my teenage son's voice. Paul and I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. As soon as I saw him standing at the door I ran to him, and gave him a big hug. "Oh Percy! I missed you so much!"_

_He gave me a weird look and replied, "Mom, you saw me last Monday."_

"_I know but your my little boy, I missed you!" I cooed at him. That's when I heard a giggle from behind the door. I tried to push my way past Percy but he wouldn't budge._

"_Wait mom, I have a surprise." Percy told me. Then he pushed the door aside to reveal Percy's best friend Annabeth Chase. I was so happy to see her here, she was such a good influence on him, I love her like a daughter, and I was pretty sure that one day she would be my daughter._

_I ran up and crushed her fragile frame in a huge hug._

"_Annabeth! It is so good to see you!_

"_Oh you too Mrs. Jackson!" Annabeth exclaimed, taking a step back standing next to Percy_

"_You sound more excited to see her than you do your own son!" Percy wined _

"_Well..." I said awkwardly. _

_Percy started "So umm, we uhhh have..."_

"_Shut up Percy" Annabeth cut him off. What happened next surprised me to no end. Annabeth grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers._

_(End of Flashback)_

Now I'm watching their four year-old daughter Haley slide down the slide, she looks so much like Percy; His raven black hair and sea green eyes, but just as smart as Annabeth. I hold my phone anxiously as I wait for the phone call Haley and I have been waiting for, for hours. The phone call announcing that I will have two more grandchildren, because Annabeth has been in labor for twelve hours now having twin girls.

Then the phone rings, I see Percy's picture on caller id, and at that moment I realize my baby isn't a baby anymore, because he and his wife have brought their own babies into this world. So I answer the phone, "Mom, they're here."

My little boy is grown up.


	2. Cross that Bridge

**Authors Note:**

**I decided to do a separate series about Sally/Percy moments along with finishing this up. This is more Sally and Haley than Sally and Percy. Not my best work, you've been warned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Haley and I rushed out of the park to get a taxi. I don't know who was more excited to get to the hospital, her or me. Ever since Percy and Annabeth had been trying to have their second child Annabeth had been worried about how Haley would react, but they took Percy's motto and "Crossed that bridge when they came to it." Percy and Annabeth didn't tell her she would have new baby sisters until a couple months ago. Annabeth was really nervous; because she didn't know how she would react after what happened when she was a child, having had younger twin siblings it didn't really work out too well. Then again her father wasn't the best at managing his priorities. Ever since Haley had found out about them that's all she could talk about.

"Grandma?" Haley asked me after a few minutes in the cab.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I miss mommy and daddy" Haley whined. I hate it when she's upset, it just breaks my heart. "When are we gonna get there? I wanna see my sissies."

I smiled down at her, "Just a little while longer, I'm just as excited as you are."

Haley is normally the sweetest little girl you have ever seen, but she sure does take after her daddy in the patience department, and out of nowhere she exploded at the cab driver, "COME ON! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! I'VE GOT SISSIES TO SEE!"

I looked at her shocked and gave her a pointed look before turning to the driver to apologize, "I'm so sorry sir; I don't know what's gotten into her. She is just so excited to get to the hospital to see her baby sisters."

"Well who am I to argue with the little miss?" and with that the cab driver safely sped down the street.

When we pulled up to the front of the hospital I paid the driver and tipped him extra for Haley's behavior, grabbed Haley's hand, and walked into the hospital to the receptionist's desk. After we got the room number we found the elevator, and went walking through the maze of rooms on the third floor of the hospital searching for room 317.

I can barely keep up with that little girl! She has been dragging me through the entire hospital. It never seizes to amaze me how smart she is, she was able to find the room with no help at all. She could never be mistaken as anyone else's child; Annabeth _is_ the smartest demigod daughter of Athena, then again Percy _isn't_ the smartest…

When we walked into the hospital room Percy was holding two little bundles of pink, while sitting in a chair that was pulled up to the side of the hospital bed that Annabeth was lying in. Haley ran into the room, jumped onto the bed, and gave Annabeth a huge hug just like Percy used to do to me.

"Mommy, I missed you!"

"I know baby, I missed you too!" Annabeth looked up while Sally was making her way over to Percy. She greeted her with a grin and thanked her for watching Haley. "Hi Sally, thanks for watching Haley for us."

"Oh, it was no problem at all; I'm always here to help, now let me see these little beauties!"

Percy handed her the bundle in his right arm and Sally cradled it in her arms. Sometimes she wished that she would have had another child, but she couldn't bring herself to find anyone that she could ever love as much as she had loved Poseidon until she found Paul, but by that time she wasn't the younger energetic woman she once was.

Percy knocked her out of her thoughts when he spoke for the first time. "That's Kailey and this is Kiley."

We had been at the hospital for the entire day chit-chatting to no end, from old camp memories, to baby Percy stories, to Haley. The nurse had taken Kailey and Kiley to the nursery a few hours ago, and I had been talking to Percy for a little bit, when I looked over at Annabeth and saw that Haley was sound asleep cuddled up next to Annabeth. "I think it's time I take her home." I told them.

"Ok, Will you be here tomorrow?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yes, we'll stop by tomorrow."

I took Haley out of her arms and gave one last wave before closing the door and carrying Haley down the hallway towards the elevator. I know that Haley is going to be super upset when we get home and she realizes that she isn't at the hospital with her parents and sisters, but at her grandparent's house, having to once again sleep in the guest room.

I guess I'll take Percy's advice to me, and "cross that bridge when I come to it."


End file.
